


Flesh

by Lieblos



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, M/M, Smut, SuBaek, Top Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2020-11-25 17:43:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20916041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieblos/pseuds/Lieblos
Summary: Cada gesto de Junmyeon era a prova de como Baekhyun lhe pertencia e a cada noite em que observava o dançarino se apresentar com os olhos presos em si, tinha certeza que ele sabia daquilo tanto quanto ele.[SUBAEK] [TOP!SUHO] [PWP]





	Flesh

**FLESH**

Não precisava de muito para Baekhyun saber, Junmyeon estava sedento.

O dançarino tinha sentido isso no olhar dele quando o encarava no palco. Fazia algumas semanas que não se viam, os dois muito ocupados para se encontrarem fora ou ali; então era óbvio que teria muita tensão sexual entre eles se Junmyeon fosse vê-lo em uma noite de final de semana, quando geralmente havia coreografias novas.

O rosto não demonstrava nenhum sentimento, mas os olhos estavam embargados em desejo e o seguiam minunciosamente, denunciando as ações que o dono faria assim que conseguisse colocar as mãos nele.

Eles não mentiram.

Assim que Baekhyun tirou seu intervalo e Junmyeon conseguiu colocar suas mãos nele, o arrastou até um banheiro, da casa noturna mesmo, e trancou a porta para que ninguém os atrapalhasse.

As roupas do dançarino saíram com facilidade. Esse era o propósito delas já que seriam retiradas em cima do palco, mas para o outro o ato apenas tornou tudo mais excitante, amou puxar a camiseta preta e os botões cederem como se dissessem que aquele corpo era todo para ele, que ele poderia aproveitar o tanto que quisesse. Junmyeon nem mesmo beijou Baekhyun antes, apenas esfregou seu nariz por sobre o pescoço, sentindo o cheiro do perfume misturado ao suor, e o virou de frente para a pia, o imprensando de encontro ao mármore com as mãos na cintura do dançarino. Roçou sua virilha nas nádegas cobertas pela calça de couro e simulou algumas estocadas, fazendo o outro morder o lábio em desejo, imaginando como seria tomado aquela noite.

Já haviam transado incontáveis vezes, mas sempre era tão incrível quanto a primeira, Junmyeon fazia ser assim. Talvez fosse o tempo que demoravam para se verem ou apenas porque ele era realmente bom; de qualquer forma, todas as vezes ele fazia Baekhyun experimentar um orgasmo extremo que nenhuma outra pessoa foi capaz de fazê-lo sentir. O dançarino gostava de ser dominado e seu melhor dominador era Junmyeon, os dois combinavam perfeitamente para foderem até cansarem.

E ali estava a deliciosa sensação que esperou sentir desde que percebeu seu cliente favorito entrando na casa noturna: os dentes de Junmyeon ao redor de sua carne, mordendo seu ombro e puxando a pele, fazendo a dor ardente tornar-se em um delicioso prazer masoquista e seu pênis pulsar dentro da calça apertada.

Um gemido manhoso escapou dos lábios de Baekhyun instantaneamente, alegrando o outro homem que largou-lhe o ombro e sorriu sadicamente por sobre ele, o reflexo no espelho em frente aos dois mostrando-lhe a expressão. Junmyeon escorregou uma mão da cintura até o baixo-ventre do dançarino e esfregou-lhe a virilha, o fazendo estremecer com o toque firme. Em seguida desabotoou a calça e a desceu, ele mesmo se agachando junto para tirar ela por inteiro, seu rosto ficando a poucos sentimentos da bunda de Baekhyun, que não demorou a ganhar um mordiscado na nádega direita.

O dançarino recuou um pouco surpreso, mas logo foi trazido por duas mãos a segurar-lhe a cintura.

— Abra mais as pernas. — Junmyeon mandou autoritário. A primeira vez que ele falava naquela noite e era isso o que dizia, claro que arrancou um sorriso do dançarino que amava o quanto o amante tinha zero romantismo.

Baekhyun fez o que lhe foi mandado e como prêmio recebeu outra mordiscada na nádega, dessa vez na esquerda.

De repente as mãos em sua cintura sumiram e os poucos segundos de absolutamente nada chamaram-lhe a atenção. Virou a cabeça para trás e viu o exato momento que o outro, agora sem a camisa e a gravata, terminava de colocar o lubrificante em seus dedos. Junmyeon o obrigou a empinar um pouco a bunda e logo depois levou os dedos até sua entrada, onde esfregou dois na flor e em seguida os penetrou, fazendo o corpo do dançarino se tencionar um pouco com a invasão. Para que não continuasse tentando expulsar seus dígitos, Junmyeon o masturbou um pouco, espalhando por todo o corpo do pênis o pré-gozo que já começou a sair mesmo que eles não tivessem feito muita coisa.

Com os dedos ainda dentro de Baekhyun trabalhando em estimular-lhe as paredes anais e alargá-lo, Junmyeon se levantou e encarou no espelho o rosto do dançarino com a boca entreaberta, os olhos nublados de tesão. Seus corpos estavam tão grudados, o peito de um nas costas do outro, dividindo o calor emanando da febre, criando uma maior ainda. Assim como Junmyeon o observava pelo reflexo, o dançarino fazia o mesmo enquanto seu corpo era tomado pela deliciosa sensação dos dedos esfregando superficialmente por sua próstata.

— Você estava maravilhoso em cima do palco hoje. — Junmyeon sussurrou-lhe ao pé da orelha, sua voz saindo um pouco rouca e seus olhos não desgrudando do reflexo do dançarino, o secando com o olhar prometendo o mais puro desejo. Sem avisar, penetrou outro dedo e pressionou o ponto certo dentro de Baekhyun, arrancando uma arquejada alta misturada a um gemido e o fazendo fechar os olhos em apreciação. — Tenho certeza que todos lá queriam fazer o mesmo que eu estou fazendo com você ou que você fizesse isso com eles. — Deslizou a mão livre por sobre o púbis, sentido os pelos raspando de leve em sua palma, e pelo abdômen definido, indo até a clavícula onde quatro dedos se dividiram para um lado e o dedão para o outro, subindo para o pescoço e o enlaçando com uma pequena força.

Certamente agora ele sentia o coração de Baekhyun batendo forte no peito, e mostrou isso passando a fodê-lo com seus dedos, sua outra mão não largando-lhe o pescoço e sua boca descendo para o ombro alvo, envolvendo os lábios ali e sugando a pele para deixar um chupão, marcando o dançarino como seu — o que no fundo os dois sabiam que ele era.

— Faça... — Pediu Baekhyun, as mãos segurando a pia em busca de apoio escorregando pelo suor em suas palmas — Me foda... Me faça enlouquecer — Sentiu o aperto em seu pescoço aumentar, mas nada que lhe cortasse o ar; os dígitos dentro de si já faziam isso — Me faça implorar por mais.

E Junmyeon fez.

Retirou seus dedos de dentro de Baekhyun, abriu as próprias calças para colar o membro duro e melado pelo pré-gozo para fora, colocou a camisinha e puxou o dançarino, o erguendo do chão e o pressionando de encontro a parede sem nenhuma delicadeza, os braços sob as coxas para sustentar o corpo e as mãos nas nádegas.

Não foi nem preciso pedir para Baekhyun se segurar no pescoço e enlaçar suas pernas na cintura, o próprio fez isso já sabendo que precisaria e também porque queria sentir mais da pele quente do outro a sua. Junmyeon posicionou seu pênis na entrada do dançarino e o penetrou devagar. Durante o tempo que deu para que ele se acostumasse com a invasão, finalmente o beijou, fazendo o homem em seus braços se derreter com o gosto de menta e sua habilidade de o deixar sem ar nos pulmões, sugando tudo para si enquanto o fazia perder a cabeça e pensar unicamente no movimento gostoso de suas línguas.

Os movimentos não começaram calmos, nunca começavam. Junmyeon estocava desde o início com pressão, movendo os quadris precisamente com o propósito de arrancar os gemidos de mais puro deleite de Baekhyun e seus próprios. Os dedos afundavam nas nádegas do dançarino com o aperto e a boca voltou a procurar a carne, distribuindo mordidas e chupões por todo o pescoço e ombros ao mesmo tempo que sentia as unhas curtas do outro fincando e arranhando suas costas, deixando marcas bem vermelhas na pele.

Baekhyun era fodido como se fosse a última vez que Junmyeon faria isso. Mas não seria tão cedo, não dependendo do dançarino.

Quando teve a próstata acertada brutalmente, Baekhyun gemeu alto e recebeu outro beijo com isso, o calando. Junmyeon envolveu seus lábios e depois mordeu-lhe o inferior, o puxando até que ardesse; depois o soltou e voltou a unir suas bocas. O membro do dançarino pulsava na barriga dele, sendo masturbado vez ou outra pela contração do abdômen de Junmyeon quando esse encostava mais seus corpos para alcançar a orelha de Baekhyun para sugar-lhe lóbulo, ganhando uma arranhada mais forte que quase arrancou sangue de suas costas.

— Mais... mais — O dançarino implorou, jogando a cabeça para trás e a batendo na parede, não se importando com a pequena dor que sentiu, perdido demais.

A mente de Baekhyun não pensava em mais nada além do que estava acontecendo ali, nada além da força com que era fodido e sua próstata acertada, seus olhos quase rolando nas órbitas a cada vez. Seus corpos suavam, misturando as gotículas juntamente com seu DNA. Os sons de prazer se misturavam com a bela melodia erótica e desavergonhada das peles se chocando. As mãos do dançarino bagunçavam os cabelos de Junmyeon e entrelaçava-os entre os dedos, quase massageando o couro cabeludo enquanto o homem tinha a cara escondida na curvatura do seu pescoço para hipnotizar-se com o cheiro maravilhoso ali.

Ainda que não tenha sido tocado nenhuma vez na parte da frente, Baekhyun ejaculou rapidamente, seu corpo cedendo ao frenesi o arrastando para longe da sanidade e sujando sua barriga com seu próprio sêmen.

Chamou pelo nome do outro homem, a voz saindo entrecortada pela falta de ar em seus pulmões devido a respiração ofegante. Seus olhos se reviraram de vez e um fio de saliva escorreu de sua boca semiaberta que acabara de ser beijada sedentamente, indo parar em seu pescoço e sendo lambido por Junmyeon.

Mesmo que já tivesse gozado, seu corpo continuou a ser fodido pelo outro homem, agora mais brutalmente ainda, o levando a uma superestimulação que apenas prolongou mais seu êxtase. Agora que já não estava mais cego por seu próprio orgasmo, percebeu que no espelho dava para ver o reflexo dos dois, as costas de Junmyeon completamente vermelhas de arranhões e o homem investindo contra si com força e exatidão, acabando ainda mais com ele quando não sobrara nada.

Quando Baekhyun já não aguentava mais e sentia que talvez fosse urinar com toda aquela sensação esquisita, Junmyeon levou uma das mãos a boca do dançarino, fazendo o peso dele pender um pouco para o lado e ele tendo que se segurar mais no pescoço para manter-se estável, e a tampou, cortando-lhe o ar que era puxado por ali e abafando-lhe os gemidos. Só então que finalmente gozou, dando uma última estocada agressiva no corpo de Baekhyun e ejaculando na camisinha, sua testa indo parar no ombro coberto de mordidas e chupões, transferindo as gotículas de suor para o corpo do dançarino.

Ao descer de seu orgasmo, Junmyeon liberou a boca do dançarino, permitindo novamente que esse respirasse por ali e enchesse mais rapidamente os pulmões de ar. Deixou que Baekhyun recuperasse melhor a respiração assim como a si mesmo e depois grudou seus lábios, o beijando bem calmo visto como era antes de terminarem. Quando se separaram, Junmyeon o levou até o vaso sanitário e o colocou sentado por sobre tampa, desconectando um do outro ao retirar seu pênis de dentro do dançarino.

— Vista-se. — Junmyeon mandou acariciando com gentileza os cabelos dele, o fazendo fechar os olhos com o toque gostoso. Agora que já o tinha fodido até que fosse difícil para andar, era gentil. — Vou falar para o seu chefe que você já vai embora. — Disse tirando a camisinha de seu pênis e a jogando no lixo, depois se vestiu depressa, não se dando ao trabalho de arrumar a gravata.

Baekhyun não tinha o que argumentar. Seu chefe aceitaria isso desde que recebesse por ceder um dos seus melhores dançarinos num final de semana com casa lotada, e obviamente Junmeyon veio preparado para isso.

Assim que Junmyeon saiu do banheiro, deixando o dançarino sozinho, Baekhyun passou seus longos dedos finos por seu pescoço, sentindo a textura das marcas que ali haviam. Se fechasse seus olhos, conseguiria se lembrar exatamente quando cada uma foi colocada ali. Ainda sentia a pequena ardência na pele, provando que Junmyeon havia feito o trabalho mais que perfeito em marcá-lo.

Isso fez Baekhyun sorrir satisfeito.


End file.
